Right and Wrong
by Tarafina
Summary: Through his daughter's innocent wisdom, Oliver is enlightened. :Chlollie:


**Title**: Right and Wrong  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Family/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #12 - Peace  
**Word Count**: 786  
**Summary**: Through his daughter's innocent wisdom, Oliver is enlightened.

**_Right and Wrong  
_**-1/1-

Oliver laid out the blanket on the couch before punching his pillow and lying back, frowning. He browsed through what was on TV but nothing caught his attention so he turned it off and tossed the remote away, rubbing his face with his hands. Three days he'd been down here on this couch and it was more than a little uncomfortable. He tossed and turned half the night, went to work annoyed and frustrated and each morning it left him feeling lonely every time.

"Daddy?" a quiet voice called out.

He looked up suddenly. "Tash? What are you doing up?"

Walking toward him, her favorite pink giraffe under her arm, she crawled onto the couch next to him. "Couldn't sleep," she murmured, swinging her feet back and forth. She looked up at him from beneath her blonde bangs. "Daddy, how come you and mommy aren't sleeping together no more?"

He sighed. "Mommy and I just... had a disagreement and... as soon as she realizes I'm right, this will all blow over." He hadn't realized the kids even noticed; he was sure to go out to the couch long past their bedtime. But it seemed his daughter was just as observant as her mother.

She nodded. "Are you?"

His brow furrowed. "Am I what?"

"Right," she said, lifting her shoulders. "Are you right?"

"Yes, of course I'm-" He paused, lips pursing.

She stared at him, blinking innocently.

He looked down at her curiously. "Honey, do you think your dad is always right?"

She lifted a finger to her chin as if in thought. "Mostly..." she said slowly. "But mommy's right a lot, too. So I guess you're both right." She lifted her shoulders. "Cory told me he's always right and that I'm always wrong; is that true?"

Oliver shook his head. "Your brother likes to _think _he's always right, sweetie..." He smiled slightly. "Kind of like your dad."

She stared at him with confusion.

"Come on, it's late, you should be sleeping." He picked her up into his arms and left the couch to carry her up to her bedroom.

"Are you and mommy gonna say you're sorry?" she wondered, resting her head on his shoulder. "I always have to say sorry to Cory when I was wrong..."

He nodded. "Yeah, I think we are." He laid her down on her bed and tucked her blanket in around her before he kissed her forehead.

"Giraffe too," she told him, lifting her stuffie.

With a slight laugh, he kissed the bright pink hair on top of the giraffe and then moved to the doorway.

"Night," she called out through a yawn.

"Goodnight," he replied, closing the door part-way before he made his way to his bedroom and opened the door quietly. He slipped inside and walked across to the bed.

Chloe was lying on her side of the bed, hand outstretched to his.

"Any room in there for me?" he asked, lifting a brow.

She rolled over quickly, letting him know she too hadn't been sleeping. She looked up at him and then frowned. "Sorry, not enough bed for you _and _your ego."

He laughed, nodding. "Okay, you were right... I have a tendency of thinking I'm always right and... I'm not." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry, Sidekick."

She stared up at him for a moment before finally tossing the blanket up invitingly. "I guess there might be enough room in here for one more."

He grinned, crawling in next to her. "Good... It was getting lonely down there without you."

She rolled her eyes but slid in close to him, resting her head against his chest. "Yeah, well, maybe the bed felt a little big without you around, too."

He smirked, enjoying the feel of her in his arms, how their legs intertwined naturally. "So we're making peace, right? Because I don't think I could handle another night on the couch..."

She laughed lightly. "Yes, we've made peace. And if you keep that ego in check and realize that you're not _always _right, you won't _have _to spend any more nights on the couch."

He nodded. "I think I can take my ego down a notch or two."

She smirked. "Or three... Maybe five, six, even ten-"

He kissed her to stop her teasing, hand burying in her hair as a simple gesture became much more. Three nights without her and he was very much in withdrawal. In fact, if anyone asked, he couldn't even remember what they were fighting about in the first place. And he had his daughter to thank for enlightening him, without her he'd be going another night without his wife and that was just not acceptable.


End file.
